Global environmental concerns have ignited research to develop energy generation technologies which have minimal ecological damage. Concerns of global climate change are driving nations to develop electric power generation technologies and transportation technologies which reduce carbon dioxide emissions.
Hydrogen is considered the fuel of choice for both the electric power and transportation industries. While it is likely that renewable energy sources will ultimately be used to generate hydrogen, fossil-based technologies will be utilized to generate hydrogen in the near future.
The need to generate ever larger amounts of hydrogen is clear. Outside of direct coal liquefaction, other major industrial activities, such as petroleum refining, also require hydrogen. Collectively, petroleum refining and the production of ammonia and methanol consume approximately 95 percent of all deliberately manufactured hydrogen in the United States. As crude oil quality deteriorates, and as more stringent restrictions on sulfur, nitrogen and aromatics are imposed, the need for more hydrogen by the refining industry will increase.
Hydrogen production, as a consequence of other processes, is significant. A number of industries requiring hydrogen produce effluents containing significant amounts of unused hydrogen. However, this hydrogen requires clean-up prior to re-use. Furthermore, hydrogen is produced from the gasification of oil, methane, coal, and other petroleum-based materials, as well as biomass and other renewable resources. However, this hydrogen must be separated from other combustion gases, namely carbon dioxide, in order to be of use.
Petroleum refineries currently use cryogenics, pressure swing adsorption (PSA), and membrane systems for hydrogen recovery. However, each of these technologies has their limitations. For example, because of its high costs, cryogenics generally can be used only in large-scale facilities which can accommodate liquid hydrocarbon recovery. Membrane-based PSA systems require large pressure differentials across membranes during hydrogen diffusion. This calls for initial compression of the feed prior to contact to the upstream side of polymeric membranes and recompression of the permeate to facilitate final purification steps. Not only are these compression steps expensive, but PSA recovers less feedstream hydrogen and is limited to modest temperatures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,559 to Rao discloses a multi-phase (i.e. heterogenous) membrane system used in conjunction with PSA sweep gases.
The subject invention is an improvement of the '226 membranes providing an easier method of fabrication of the composite membranes.